


Day Twenty-Three

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [23]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Morning after the first time they had sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-Three

It was going to happen eventually. Chris and Darren both knew it. Everyone on the tour with them knew it. Darren’s ex had known it, which is part of why she’s an ex now. No one exactly knew why they were waiting, but no one else really needed to. They worked it out between themselves, silently agreeing to wait until it was ready. It was a little bit of Darren figuring himself out, a little bit of Chris working up the nerve, but a lot of it was also just that… they were having fun with the courting, the wooing, the innocent but tension laden flirting. They were _enjoying_ themselves, and they were nervous that once they ended up here something would change. 

But nothing lasts forever and the spark had to light or die. They chose to chase the light and… here they are. 

A mediocre hotel in another country, sleeping on opposite sites of a too-small bed that still leaves them brushing in intimate places. 

Though, really, everything feels intimate when you’re naked in bed. 

*

“These blankets suck,” Darren mumbles, turning onto his side. Chris snorts right into his pillow. It isn’t what he really expected for post-coitus conversation from Darren but then he hadn’t put a lot of thought into what _would_ be said. 

“The sheets aren’t much better.” Chris shuffles on his side of the bed, moving ever so slightly closer to Darren. 

“We should complain.” Darren searches a hand out until it lands on skin, grinning when Chris yelps at the ice cold touch of fingers. “And July or not it is unnaturally cold out there.” 

“You are an asshole,” Chris grumbles. Then he snorts again. “You always find the weather and hotel bedding preferences to be a thrilling morning after conversation?” Chris tucks his hands up under his cheek. They’re not going back to sleep just yet anyways. 

“What kind of scintillating socio-political commentary were you expecting? I just woke up.” Darren rolls onto his back and scratches his belly with the hand that isn’t still using Chris as his personal warmer. He grunts a little when Chris shoves at him and grabs Chris’s hand instead. He turns his head and their eyes meet and just like that the bit of tension in the air dissipates. 

They’ve always been so in sync with each other, knowing what the other thinks. Turns out 

“I’m lucky then.” Chris wiggles slightly on his end of the bed. 

“Well, technically, we are _both_. Or we both just got lucky....” Darren manages to actually make his eyebrows waggle back at Chris. 

Chris squeezes Darren’s hand and then pulls his away so he can smack Darren again. 

There’ll have to be conversation, at some point - something beyond comfortable banter. There’ll be conversation about what happened and what it meant and where they go from here, but one look at Chris and Darren knows they’re both allowing themselves the chance for the ground to stabilize under them before they dive into that. 

That works well enough for Darren. He’s always enjoyed just going with the flow, and if Chris doesn’t want to push too far too fast that’s probably better for them both in the long run. 

Darren scoots in closer and says, “This okay?” then without waiting for an answer throws a leg over Chris and half pins him down, rubbing his stubbled chin over Chris’s shoulder until Chris jerks a little. He laughs when Chris whispers that he’s an asshole again, but it’s a happy sound. 

“So,” Darren says. “What are we thinking for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/106024170980/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day)


End file.
